


Would You Like My Hat?

by TheLifeOfEmm



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Family Fluff, Fanart, Gen, Just some good feelings for these rough times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm
Summary: Afternoon antics in the streets of Paris.





	Would You Like My Hat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tastygoldentaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastygoldentaters/gifts).



> _Anything involving Javert as a paternal figure to Gavroche. I mean *anything*._
> 
> A little art for you, friend! I hope you enjoy~

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/45215370791/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
